Both of Them Don't Know How to Love
by Hikari372
Summary: Len is an above-average salaryman who only cares to work and make money for himself and his parents. Seeing how he is, his parents decided to arrange an matchmaking for daughter of his mother's friends. Little did they know that the daughter is ignorant and avoid things called love


Len is an above-average salaryman who only cares to work and make money for himself and his parents. Seeing how he is, his parents decided to arrange an matchmaking for daughter of his mother's friends. Little did they know that the daughter is ignorant and avoid things called love

* * *

Today also I go home late...

Haah... It's tomorrow isn't it? About a week ago, my mom come by my apartment just to say that they're going to have matchmaking for me with daughter of her friends. It's not like I don't have somebody I like, but I'm really not up to marriage right now. I like working, it trains my brain and also makes money. I feel happy, my parents feel happy, and I'm making money. Yet why they want a problem in my life?

Must be they want something they can be proud of, maybe being grandparents or something... They bothered me with it quite a while now. Though if I asked them to babysit my child since I have to work, they'll reject it and say "It's too troublesome. You're the parent, not us". Then why you wanted a grandchild in the first place...

Since looks like tomorrow's event going to be failed anyway, let's just hope it won't be troublesome. The last one was horrible. She stalked and keep asking me why I reject her. I've been telling her the reason politely but she won't back down. In the end I decided to give harsh answer. "You're too noisy. Go find another one"

Alright, since the plan has decided. Let's get some sleep.

[Morning]

Oh sun, why you have to be shining so brightly. There's nothing that would going to be bright today except you. If only there's rain or even better a storm... that would be very nice.

Well, there's no changing in complaining. Better get to change before Mom stormed in and witness me still in pajama and I'm going to a trial about "Adult that still acts like a child" which is also called long and painful lecture. But since I'm used to it, it's no longer painful but exhausting instead.

I grabbed suit from my closet, and changed to it. The moment I'm done, a knock is heard from my front door. Looks like I missed the trial which is a good thing.

"Are you ready, Len?" Mom asked from outside.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec"

I opened the door and looks like Mom is ready to go. Her dress and make up is a bit exaggerating though. Why she wear 'bling-bling' dress for a formal matchmaking? We're not going to a mall or something...

Then we took a cab to my grandparents house which is now my parents house. It's a medium japanese style house but a little bit too large for 2 people resides in. Once I asked them to hire a housekeeper, but Mom prefer do it by herself. The house seems pretty neat and ready to welcome formal guest.

As we got there, Mom immediately prepares some tea and snacks while I'm lazing around while have a little chat with Dad. I'm not the type who get nervous. If it's the time, I'm definitely face it head on.

Not too long after it, the doorbell rings. Looks like they finally come... Right before I opened the door

"If this matchmaking is no good either, you know what I'll do..."

What? Wait, what did I just overhear? I didn't hear it clearly, but I guess I shouldn't take it for now.

"...Ah, did I just cut your conversation? Pardon me, I'm Kagamine's only son, Len Kagamine, Are you friend of Mother, Neru Akita?"

"Ah, indeed I am. And you're not intruding anything, so please don't worry about that" A small-build woman with long side-tail hair said to me with a sweet smile. Sweet faking smile.

Besides him is a petite girl. Wait, is she my candidates? Then she's about my age and 'girl' won't suit her. She has shoulder-length hair with blond color but darker than her mother.

"Then let me take you to our meeting room" I politely give them a sign to come in and close the door then guide them to the room.

On the way, I met Mom while she taking tea and snack to the room also.

"Ara, So you have come, Neru"

"Long time no see, Meiko!"

As if the aura of dignity before is an illusion. She greeted Mom like a highschooler hasn't seen her friends for summer breaks.

She opens her arm and grabs Mom, but Mom professionally handle the tray of snack and tea.

"You haven't changed at all, Neru. Look, I'm holding something right now, so please don't tackle people like that"

"Whoops!"

She slowly let Mom go, and 4 of us went to the room. Mom and Aunt Neru is having a chat and sometimes Dad joins in. Me and her daughter can only watch them awkwardly... What am I supposed to do with someone I barely know?

"And you see Meiko... my daughter here, Rin-rin, waste most of her time in stinky laboratory with no cares about love-life! Don't you think it's such a waste? I grew her up to become a fine lady yet why she's single in late 20!"

"I know your feeling my son also doesn't have concern about love. That's why I'm arrange this marriage for him. Don't you think it's a pity for them to age that much without taste sweetness of life?"

Looks like their conversation become having more and more fierce aura to me.

"Well, looks like they forget about the matchmaking. Len, bring her somewhere else where you can chat freely."

Dad who realized the conversation is going nowhere, decides to save us from dangerous situation where maybe I'm going to forced into marriage.

"Alright, please follow me"

Maybe the garden was enough. It's not that large, but seems like a nice place to have a small chat. I helped her stand and guide her to the garden. We introduce ourselves, yet the formality still hasn't gone.

"Since we haven't been knowing each other very well, how about a little story for our lives?"

She nodded but still doesn't speak.

"So, I'm going to be first? All right, I'm Len Kagamine, I graduated from Vocaloid University and work at Company X in Project Management. I like working, but I'm not work-a-holic." Well, maybe that's why I'm not really interested in getting married... "But, I still have hobbies, sometimes I like to write story, but of course that's just for fun and I have no intention to being a pro." And feel I'm bragging something while there's nothing to being brag on... "Anyway, that's all about me..."

I turned to her, but all I saw is glimmering eyes. Why does those eyes glimmering?

"You're the one!"

Did I do something wrong here?

"Oh, I'm sorry... My name is Rin Akita, I'm currently a researcher at company located at somewhere, and currently, I'm looking for someone who doesn't love nor interested in me!"

Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder...

"Did you say I'm weird? Well, it doesn't matter. All I have to do is having you sign marriage contract and my problem is solved."

"Um... I'm still failing to grasp what you said"

She cough twice. "Lately my mother has been nagging nonstop about having a lover and stop being locked in lab, she even threats me to burn my papers if this one is going to fail! Can you believe it? And I hate anything related to love since it's simply pointless and I don't have much time for it. So all I need to find is someone that has about same situation that won't bothering me so we can save each other from mother and still continuing our lives as usual! Isn't that perfect?"

"I think you just need someone who can act for you"

"Right? That was what I think at first... But it's a great mistake... Anyway, I just need your name on marriage contract and both of us will be saved, I'll act as your wives too if the situation needs it. You don't need to give me money since I make money myself, and you don't have to live with me. There's no better idea than this!"

That... actually looks pretty nice. I won't get troubled by mother, my life won't change, and there will be a valid reason to properly reject anyone who confess to me.

"So, how about it?"

"That plan of yours..."

I smirk

"I accept it"

* * *

 **I'm back since I feel to write now and having 3-week long holiday. Since this story is mostly done in my head, I hope I won't get stuck in writing...**

 **Please forgive me for any mistake in grammar or vocab you found in here**

 **And leave a review to keep my motivation to improve up :)**


End file.
